The End of The Story
by CrystalArcher
Summary: This is the fifth and final poem in the 'One last chance' series. There will be two chapters and it will be from both Sarah and Jareth's POV. Hope you all like it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

The end of the Story

Authors Note: Ok this IS definitely the last one there will be no more after this at least not by me, if anyone wants to write there own 'next installment' or a fic relating to this feel free to do so just let me know so I can read it Ok well as the title suggests this is the end of the story and the out come of everything, there will be two chapters and that's all your getting for now you want to know more you have to read

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or any of its characters in any way, shape or form…such a pity

Then End of The Story

* * *

Years ago there was a challenge issued

A child was stolen, a power misused

Through all the dark deeds I've committin

There was a shinning light, to which I was smitten

She braved hardships unnumbered and dangers untold

But through her actions, my heart became cold

It's only forever, not long at all

We could have stayed there dancing at the Ball

Instead you fled from me, never again to be seen

It seemed I'd never be happy; never find my queen

I should have know it was not meant to be

For how could such a fare mortal fall in love with me?

But I fought on and demanded love

In the end she hastily returned to the Above

I chased her away for the last time

And ceased my power climb

My days were filled with dark and woe

But now that is no longer so

Two hundred years since that fitful day

And at last my woe I have managed to slay

Through a crystal ball I see

What very well could have become of me

Had I won, had she lost

I would have failed the coin toss

Miserable world be my life

For she would forever resent becoming my wife

True love takes time and time I had

Was giving it another try really so bad?

The moon it shines bright as a sun

And at long last I've found the one

My kingdom now knows the hand of a queen

And it is a woman that all have seen

For a while there I closed my heart to all

But she saved me form my fatal fall

There's no one I'd rather have at my side

No other woman I'd take for my bride

My equal in mind and in power

Sarah my queen, my moon lit flower


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hay everyone! wow is it ever great to be back! I am so sorry this took so long to get here…at least for those of you who may have been waiting for it…my laptop was sorta (ahem) Taken out of my position be an individual whom I have not yet had the (ahem) 'Pleasure' of being introduced to…simply put some Jerk off ass hole stole my computer and it's been I while until I could get a new one…sight all well water under the bridge.

So this is the LAST yes last poem in my little series, it's from Sarah's POV and its the last as I've already said (many times) so please don't ask me to write more, if anyone wants to take up where I left off feel free to do so. Enjoy! As usual I'm sorry for any and all errors.

PS. I'm really sorry this is so corny and sort on not my usual style...I havnt been writing for a really long time and...Well yeah I hope you like it.

My first impression was not good at all

Through dangers untold I felt I would fall

My pride took the lead…

So I took no head …

Of the truth behind the supposed actions of greed

I was never alone, never in danger

Always watched over by that dark stranger

He seemed so cold, so utterly cruel

Over me he just wanted to rule…

But I misjudged and found too late

That to be with him was a wanted fate

…I left that day, entitled victor

The fact that I was sad was the real kicker

True feelings became known

His hand I wanted to own…

…but it was fare to late…

I knew I'd never see him a second time

His view of was now one of slime…

False smiles filled my days and tears my nights

My heart had been squashed and read its rights

I thought my would forever be grim

Until one day, just as it was getting dim

He came to me, sorrow in his eyes an apology on his lips

Soon the tears began to flow

I rushed to him, embraced him so

My happiness to overflow

Ower hearts had urned for the others touch

I hadnt known his love for me had been so much

And mine miored his in perfict felefe

Form my life was banished my unending grief

I left with him for once and for all

I knew with him I never would fall

I have no regrets for leaving the norm

For now a roil crown I do adorn

I am a queen and he a king

Jareth my love, I'll always wear your ring.


End file.
